Thoughts
by Starath
Summary: Sentinel Prime's friends wonder what to do about him. Best understood if you've seen "This is Why I Hate Machines", but not required. Take it as it is, otherwise. Finished piece.


Thoughts

By: Starath

_Author's Note:__ This is something that was rattling around in my head today. This is meant to take place between the episode "This is Why I Hate Machines" and the TFA Season 3 finale. After the finale I may write a sequel. Thanks to Crab for proofreading. As usual: TFA and its characters belong to HASBRO. Boo on you for cutting the series short, guys._

Jetfire paused before giving Jetstorm the wrench he asked for. They were buried in the bottom of the Elite Guard flagship, working on Engine Number 3. For some reason it had decided to stop working again. He handed over the wrench. It was safe here.

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been thinking of something."

"You are always thinking of something." Jetstorm laughed. He sobered when his sibling didn't laugh with him. "Has Jazz come back yet?"

"No… and it makes worry for me."

"Me too."

"I am thinking Sentinel Prime sir has gone off his rocket."

Jetstorm flinched and lowered the wrench. "…I have thought the same thing."

"Why do we still listen, Brother?"

"It is our job. We are Elite Guard soldiers."

"I know, but…"

"It feels wrong. I know too. The Council talks around us as if we do not understand."

"How did he get to be this way?"

"I am not in knowing. Sometimes…"

"It hurts, yes. Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"We are only flying Autobots. We owe our lives to the Elite Guard. Sentinel Prime sir helped train us. He is big-time Elite Guard soldier. The best."

"Yes, this I know, Brother." Jetstorm leaned on the bulkhead to face him. "Why tell me what I know?"

"What will we do if our hero falls?"

Jetstorm sighed. He rested a hand on Jetfire's shoulder. "We catch him. If… if he lets us. But, honestly, Brother…"

"I am hoping we don't have to, either."

* * *

Optimus stopped short in front of Jazz and stared at him in disbelief. His continuous pacing had nearly worn a trail into the floor. Sari and Bumblebee heard him from the game room even though they had the volume turned up too far, as usual.

"He did WHAT?"

Jazz shrugged. "You've known SP longer than the rest of us. It's not really a surprise, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes, but…" Optimus resumed pacing. "He's never been this bad."

"I know. Somethin's done snapped up in his hard drive. I'm all for the 'Protect Cybertron' mojo he's got goin' on, but he's goin' about it all wrong. It don't feel right anymore."

"What about the Council?"

"You an' I both know SP doesn't listen to anybody who can't bark louder than he can. Thank the Matrix your sly medic took Ultra Magnus' hammer with him."

"I'm not sure how grateful I should be, Jazz. With that hammer here… He'll come for it. And probably blame me for Ratchet taking it to boot."

"Like a dawg needin' his bone, yeah."

"Only I'm the one he likes to chew on."

"What's the deal between you two bots, anyway?"

"It's… kind of complicated." Optimus scratched idly at his helmet. "I covered for him. He stayed in Autobot Academy. I didn't."

"Man, you always coverin' for SP, and look how he treats you." Jazz took in a breath and shook his head. "Look, I don't wish the guy bad will or anythin', but he bullies you, Optimus, and you let him walk all over you like yesterday's newsfiles. When're you gonna let 'im fall?"

"I don't know. I probably… should have already, a long time ago."

"Hurts t' say it, I know. I just work with SP, me an' the Jet Twins, but I'm around him 'cause I have to be. You don't, ya dig? That's some friendship. Or whatever it is."

"Yeah… Too bad he doesn't seem to know it."

"Some bots got to lose everything b'fore they know what they got, Optimus."

"And he will lose everything. When he does, can I count on you…?"

"Sure thing." Jazz smiled, but the expression wasn't a happy one. "He'll need us when the time comes."

Optimus stopped pacing again and clasped both hands behind his back. "I promised him I'd be there too, when the smoke clears. But not for the reasons he'd like to think. Primus… Naming himself Magnus? Acting against the Council's decisions? Patrols? A slagging curfew? All in the name of keeping Cybertron safe when it's just another thinly disguised power trip."

"Nuh uh. It ain't 'disguised' anymore."

"What is he _thinking?_"

"Dunno, man. Only SP knows the answer to that one for sure."

* * *

Don't they get it?

Why doesn't ANYONE get it?

I'm in charge here! I know best!

Do they think this is easy?

Do they think this is some stroll down the street, trying to coordinate effective security measures for all of Cybertron? Don't they realize that Megatron could knock on our doors with his army of Decepticons at any moment? We won't stand a chance if we don't prepare for it NOW. What does the Council know, anyway? They're just a bunch of rusting mechs who just sit around and talk. Talk talk talk! That's ALL they do! Well, I'm not going to stay idle and do nothing. I CAN'T do that. Ultra Magnus is down and I've replaced him, plain and simple. I've waiting so long, too! It's about time that old mech was knocked down a few pegs. Protecting Cybertron is MY responsibility now. No one else is certainly going to do it, and even if they DID, I already KNOW they won't do it right, for that matter!

Why hasn't Jazz come back yet? I need that hammer to make me officially Magnus. I should have gone to get it myself. Blast that doddering medic and his disgusting organic pal. They're all trying to make things difficult for me, ALL of them. I bet Optimus convinced him to stay or… I don't know! I was never good enough for him anyway. It's like he's always got something to prove. He just _doesn't_ listen to me! And just because he's Optimus Prime-goody-two-boots, his buddies do the same slagging thing. Fine. I don't need him OR his spacebridge crew of rejects. I'm Magnus now. I can take care of everything. I have to. It's on MY shoulders. The people of Cybertron are depending on me, and with good reason. I have to protect them. I have to protect our planet. If I don't, the Decepticons will tear us apart before we even knew what hit us. I will NOT let that happen.

Now where are the Twins? They're usually right… That's right. Engine Number 3 again. In case we need to take off in the heat of battle and fight off those Decepticons. We can't be left without suitable defense. Glad I put some discipline into those two. They know the importance of keeping prepared. They know who their leader is, too. That's right: Me. I can count on them. To a point. They're both so young, yet. They'll make mistakes. I'll have to look after them the best I can, somehow. I'm responsible for them too. I trained them. I made them what they are.

But… Seriously, what is WRONG with everybody? Megatron has that archaic wreck Omega Supreme. THAT'S why I needed to destroy him earlier! And Alpha Trion has the NERVE to chide me, like some out-of-control child? And now Megatron's GONE, to Primus-knows-where, sitting somewhere, gathering his forces, just waiting until we drop our guard… NO. I will NOT allow that. I will prevail. I will beat Megatron back into whatever dark hole he crawled out of by MYSELF if I have to.

ARGH! Slag it all!

This isn't EASY!

I don't understand it!

Why isn't anyone here to help me?

_End._


End file.
